Feathers
Feathers are dropped by birds upon shooting them. Their color schemes vary between bird and rarity. As per usual, they can be used as a way to make gold. All are needed for Collectus. List of known feather types |''"This ratty looking feather won't fetch much of a price. Frester birds are simply a pest."'' |- | |Looter's Bird Feather |200 | | |''"A feather from a Looter's Bird. The Looter's Bird got its name from tales of large flocks raiding kitchens left open overnight."'' |- | |Brown Feather |250 | | |''"A dark brown feather with a mysterious aura."'' |- | |Black Feather |400 | | |''"A feather from a black bird."'' |- | |Potatobird Feather |400 | | |''"The feather of the simple but hardy Potatobird."'' |- | |Beachbird Feather |500 | | |''"A coarse sandy looking feather. Beachbirds love fun in the sun, and have a diet of any fish they can find."'' |- | |Gull Feather |500 | | |''"A simple feather of the Gull. Birds like the Gull never seem to get much attention."'' |- | |Fallbird Feather |850 | | |''"The feather of a Fallbird. The pleasant autumn color of the Fallbird helps it blend in with its surroundings."'' |- | |Greenal Feather |875 | | |''"The feather of a Greenal bird. Its green aura fills your bag."'' |- | |Cloud Feather |1,000 | | |''"A cloud feather, often considered bad luck as a symbol of the grey rainclouds they were thought to bring."'' |- | |Rednal Feather |1,000 | | |''"A feather from a Rednal. Beautiful and vibrant, the rednal's feathers are considered a symbol of high fashion by some."'' |- | |Bluenal Feather |1,200 | | |''"The feather of a Bluenal bird. The blue color seems to fetch a higher price than the Greenal or Rednal feathers."'' |- | |Dust Raptor Feather |1,200 | | |''"The dust raptor's extra long feathers sweep the ground wherever it goes collecting dirt and debris, giving the bird its brown color."'' |- | |Linter Feather |1,800 | | |''"The feather of a Linter. These birds fill the air with fluff and lint as they fly."'' |- | |Blackrock Feather |2,000 | | |''"The dark feather of a Blackrock bird."'' |- | |Gelilbird Feather |3,000 | | |''"The feather of a Gelidbird. Cold temperatures seem to attract these jolly, partly made of snow, birds."'' |- | |Applebird Feather |3,200 | | |''"The sweet smelling feather of the Applebird. Applebirds love to balance apples on their head, but how they manage to fly around with sticks of fruit remains unknown to scholars."'' |- | |Clownbird Feather |3,500 | | |''"A feather of the Clownbird. Clownbirds are known for their humor, but who's laughing now?"'' |- | |Preobird Feather |4,000 | | |''"A ragged feather of a Preobird. Call upon the meteor! The Preobird has found its way!"'' |- | |Laurel Bird Feather |4,200 | | |''"The feather of the Laurel. These interesting birds are named after their unique crowned feathers."'' |- | |Red Dragonbird Feather |5,000 | | |"Despite the scales of the Red Dragonbird, this feather seems light and fluffy." |- | |Weatherbird Feather |5,000 | | |''"This fluffy feather seems infused with sparks and moisture."'' |- | |Polewatcher Feather |6,000 | | |''"The plain feather of the Polewatcher. Hardly as visually stunning as the strange Polewatcher itself."'' |- | |Spirit Bird Feather |7,500 | | |''"The proud feather of a Spirit bird. The strange markings of the Spirit bird represent something long forgotten."'' |- | |Kooma Feather |10,000 | | |''"The vibrant feather of a rare Kooma bird."'' |- | |Black Dragonbird Feather |18,000 | | |''"The Black Dragonbirds have been said to live on Blackrock Mountain for centuries in a single lifetime."'' |- | |Moneybird Feather |50,000 | | |''"A rare golden Moneybird feather. A single feather is said to bring great wealth and luck to an individual."'' |- | |Keemal Feather |100,000 | | |''"Keemals have an intelligence far above that of the average human. What have you done?"'' |- | |Glow Feather |200,000 | | |''"The feather of the Goomi Glow bird. Even this singular feather still glows quietly."'' |- | |Forgotten Feather |1,000,000 | | |''"None can quite recall the name of the strange bird that drops this feather."'' |} This list is currently incomplete. Consider helping out by providing 80x80 preview images, feather names, feather selling prices, and locations of the birds to complete the list. Category:Items